Contra todas as chances
by Mari Owan
Summary: Heero e Duo tinham um envolvimento, por algum motivo Heero partiu deixando o americano sozinho...será que eles irão se reencontrar? Yaoi, romance.


Nome: Contra todas as chances

Autora: Rei Owan

Casal: 1x2

As estrelas brilhavam bem próximas a seus dedos, mas mesmo assim era impossível tocá-las. A Terra estava dentro do campo de visão, de qualquer janela dava para ver a maravilhosa mistura de cores e formatos. Era naquele momento que se sentia tão pequeno diante de tudo, diante de Deus. Tocou a cruz no seu peito. E do mesmo modo alguém tocou seu ombro e quando o trançado olhou para cima, viu os olhos azuis que tanto adorava a lhe mirar.

-Hee-chan!!!- falou o americano empolgado, como se há um minuto não estivesse triste.

-Estão nos chamando. – falou Heero, com seu habitual tom gélido.

Caminharam pela base, fingindo que não se conheciam, fingindo que não tinham passado varias noite juntos aconchegados nos braços um do outro. O americano tagarelava como sempre, falando de alguma besteira qualquer, enquanto o japonês quase não dava importância. Entraram no recinto onde os outros já estavam.

-Aleluia, Maxwell!!!- o chinês foi o primeiro a sair reclamando – onde, raios, se meteu?

-Não é da sua conta!- mostrou a língua provocando Wufei.

-ora...

Heero apartou a briga, com um simples gesto. Todos sentaram-se e começaram a ver as missões que tinham sido enviadas a base lunar em que estavam. Eram tantas em tantos pontos, mas a grande maioria já havia ajuda das colônias, por isso iam ignorando. As mais importantes eram separadas, para depois serem re-analisadas com mais calma momentos depois. O japonês de lindos olhos azuis separou apenas uma importante das reservadas para ele. Já o americano separou no mínimo umas três. Trowa duas, Quatre umas três também, e Wufei mais exagerado pegou umas cinco.

-Muito bem, qual cada um pegou? – começou o loirinho.

-Guerra em L2 e L3. – falou Duo, quase como se aquilo fosse motivo de orgulho.

-Eu peguei essas também- falou Quatre- então podemos fazer juntos?

-Eu topo!!!- Duo sorriu amavelmente, e pode ver Heero com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Por alguns minutos o americano se perguntou se o amante não estaria com ciúmes. Sorriu diante do pensamento, mas este foi logo cortado. As discurssões continuaram e todos já tinham decido a ordem de suas missões e como elas se sucederiam. Apenas Heero não tinha dito nada, como sempre o senhor Pedra- de- Gelo ia fazer tudo sozinho. Foi Duo e sua curiosidade que descobriram a missão.

-Então, qual sua missão, senhor caladão?

-Resgate de Relena. – os olhos azuis do japonês não desgrudaram do papel, por isso ele não percebeu a tristeza que passou pelos olhos violetas.

Mais um tempo e todos foram para seus dormitórios e Duo pode então demonstrar toda a sua fúria, socando o travesseiro. Descarregou tudo o que podia naqueles benditos objetos e depois pisando forte foi ate o quarto do japonês. Bateu na porta e esperou ele aparecer, entrou sem pedir permissão e sentou-se na cama. Ficaram em silencio por longos minutos.

-Porque? Porque não deixa outra pessoa ir?

-...- Heero apenas viu o americano mais emburrado que o normal. – porque foi a missão de calibre mais difícil que encontrei, e a missão foi mandada para mim e não para outra pessoa.

Mais chateado ainda Duo brigou quase que a noite toda, jurou terminar com o japonês e saiu dali pisando mais forte que antes e com lagrimas nos olhos. Deitou-se na cama com o pensando ainda naquele quarto, tinha serias duvidas se o japonês realmente o considerava especial. Dormiu com algumas lagrimas a molhar as fronhas.

Na manha seguinte começou os preparativos, afinal ele e Quatre seriam os primeiros a partir e precisavam estar com tudo organizado. Durante aquele dia não ficou nem no mesmo local que o namorado, ou ex... Afastava sempre que possível e quando a situação o impedia apenas olhava pela janela apreciando as estrelas intocáveis.

"Será que o coração do Heero é igual essas estrelas...tão perto, porém tão intocáveis?" pensou Duo enquanto olhava aquele breu e os pontos iluminados.

-Duo...melhor descansar.- falou o Quatre.

Despediu-se de todos e ia para o quarto, viu o japonês parado na porta, apenas queria evitar e adentrar seus aposentos, mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. O olhou e fez menção de querer entrar, e o japonês ignorou totalmente, continuando parado onde estava. Aos poucos a paciência do americano foi se esgotando e de repente ele teve um ataque.

-QUER SAIR DA MINHA FRENTE!!!! EU DESEJO DORMIR!!! AMANHA EU TENHO MISSAO... ASSIM COMO VOCÊ!!! VÁ LA SALVAR SUA QUERIA PRINCESA EM PERIGO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – o grito tinha sido tão alto que naquele pequeno corredor chegou a fazer eco.

Heero moveu-se e Duo passou rapidamente, mas não foi suficiente para segurar evitar a entrada do japonês, o americano o olhou enfezado, mas este nem ligou e sentou na sua cama. O trançado começou a falar poucas e boas e o japonês apenas o ignorava. Ate que uma hora ele se levantou colocou o americano contra a parede e o beijou de tal maneira a deixá-lo completamente sem ar.

-Será que eu posso falar? -disse ele no pé do ouvido do americano, que não conseguiu resistir.

-Diga...- ele ainda estava com cara de emburrado e olhava para algum ponto que não os olhos azuis de Heero.

-Pare com esse ciúmes besta. – o tom dele ia amenizando aos poucos. – só vou para lá por ser minha obrigação!

-Mas...porque justo ela? – Duo fez bico.

-Porque foi o que me mandaram!- ele lhe sorriu mais amavelmente e logo se beijaram de novo.

Estavam caminhando para a cama, quando Quatre bateu na porta e acabou com o clima. Nunca os dois tinham odiado tanto o loirinho simpático quanto naquele momento. O japonês acabou por sair de cima dele e ir para o seu quarto por uma pequena passagem secreta que eles tinham criado. O loiro apenas falou algumas coisas e depois se foi. Para total frustração do americano que ao entrar no quarto do namorado o viu dormindo.

E essa tinha sido a ultima vez que Duo viu Heero...

**How can I just let you walk away?  
**Como posso eu simplesmente deixar você ir embora

**Just let you leave with out a trace.  
**simplesmente deixar você partir sem deixar pistas?

**When I stand here takin' every breath, with you.  
**quando eu fico aqui a cada respiração com você

**You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
**você é o único que realmente me conheceu por inteiro

**How can you just walk away from me?,  
**Como você pôde se afastar de mim?

**when all I can do is watch you leave.  
**quando tudo o que posso fazer é vê-lo partir?

**'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
**porque nós compartilhamos o riso e dor

**and even shared the tears.  
**compartilhamos até mesmo as lágrimas

**You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
**você é o único que já me conheceu por inteiro**  
**

Duo e Quatre partiram pela manha, o sol nem tinha nascido na Terra nem tinha começado. Partiram para as colônias, deveriam ficar lá por algum tempo...Talvez ate o fim da guerra, afinal aqueles pontos eram de maior conflito. O americano apenas esperava poder ver seu amado novamente.

Os dias foram passando e os conflitos foram diminuindo a tal ponto que após um mês puderam retornar para a base. Assim que chegou encontrou Wufei e Trowa, apenas os comprimentou e perguntou pelo japonês. Ambos se calaram e nada falaram. O latino foi quem teve mais coragem para contar.

-Não recebemos noticias dele deste que partiu...

Os olhos violetas perderam o foco por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida ele começou a negar tudo aquilo. Correu ate os transmissores e tentou algum contato, sem nenhum sucesso, foi ate o computador e mandou milhares de e-mails na vã esperança de algo...

Viu nos jornais que Relena estava bem em sua casa, mas nenhuma noticia do paradeiro do namorado. Aquilo ia o agoniando, pensava em todas as besteiras do mundo, não conseguia apenas esquecê-lo o amava demais e sabia que era recíproco, mesmo sem nunca ter ouvido as palavras da boca dele. Sabia. O conhecia demais.

Os dias iam passando e a guerra continuava e nenhuma pista aparecia. Todos dentro da base pediam para o americano tentar esquecer, mas ele não conseguia. Respirava por Heero... Viva pelo japonês cabeça dura. Cada momento que podia fazia milhares de pesquisas sempre. Tinham vivido tão pouco tempo juntos, mas tinham passado os piores e os melhores momentos juntos. Nunca ia deixar de procurá-lo.

Um dia uma pequena pista surgiu e o americano deu tudo de si para descobrir. A conclusão que chegou foi a pior que poderia... Heero apenas o tinha abandonado...

**So take a look at me now,  
**Por isso olhe-me agora

**Who has just an empty space.  
**bem, há apenas um vazio em mim

**And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
**e não restou nada para me recordar

**just the memory of your face.  
**apenas a lembrança do seu rosto

**Ooh take a look at me now.  
**bem, dê uma olhada em mim agora

**Who has just an empty space.  
**porque há apenas um espaço vazio

**And you comin' back to me is against the odd's,  
**e você voltar para mim está contra todas as previsões

**and that's what I've got to face.  
**e é isso que tenho de encarar**  
**

Por alguns dias, o americano não conseguiu sair do seu quarto. Ficava apenas vendo e revendo as poucas memórias que tinham. Nunca houve uma foto, então guardava os traços do rosto dele em sua mente e se agarrava aquilo com todas as suas forças.

Os amigos sabiam da relação deles, apesar de que nenhum deles ter dito nada, para algumas coisas palavras são desnecessárias. Essa era uma delas. Quatre sempre que possível ia ao quarto do americano lhe fazer companhia. Pois sabia que a solidão que Duo estava sentindo dentro dele deveria ser enorme e mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, queria o ajudar, o animar. Mesmo com todos os mimos a depressão do americano continuava ali. Firme e forte.

Um dia duo saiu do quarto e ficou caminhando pela base, estavam todos em missão e aquele lugar parecia tão vazio quanto seu peito. Sentou perto da janela com um cobertor em volta do corpo e ficou olhando as estrelas.

"Sim...o coração dele é exatamente como essas estrelas...tão lindas e tão próximas, porém tão intocáveis!"

**I wish I could just make you turn around,  
**Eu gostaria que desse meia-volta

**turn around to see me cry.  
**E pudesse me ver chorando

**This so much I need to say to you,  
**Há tantas coisas que preciso lhe dizer

**so many reasons why.  
**tantas razões pelas quais

**You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
**você é o único que realmente me conheceu por inteiro**  
**

Aos poucos as lutas foram acabando e a paz parecia próxima. Todos os envolvidos nesta pareciam empolgados e ansiosos, a cada novo dia havia mais e mais negociações que indicavam tempos de paz e calma.

Os pilotos faziam diversas festas comemorando os tempos de calmaria, quase não havia mais trabalho para eles e os poucos que apareciam eram fáceis de serem resolvidos.

Apesar de toda aquela empolgação o americano ainda se sentia triste, já fazia quase um ano que não sabia mais de Heero. Não ia mentir para si mesmo, tentando negar que não sentia falta dele, que não queria conversar com ele falar tantas coisas. Eram incontáveis as noites que ficara acordado apenas pensando em como poderia trazê-lo de volta, ou o que tinha feito de errado. Ainda pensava que o japonês era o cara certo, aquele para ficar juntos a vida inteira e que se conheciam melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa... Parecia que tinha se enganado.

Era um dos últimos dias de guerra quando um misterioso e-mail tinha chagado para o americano. Estava todo em japonês e ele não conseguia entender. Ficou tentando decodificar. Precisou da ajuda de todos, pois era mais difícil do que parecia. Quando finalmente conseguiu, seus olhos ficaram marejados e ele não sabia se chorava ou se sorria.

"... fui capturado, esta é a minha primeira tentativa de contato... as coordenadas estão acima, não pude sair devido a grande quantidade de civis...

Duo...te amo! Ass: Yuy Heero."

**'Cause there's just an empty space,  
**porque há apenas um espaço vazio

**but to wait for you is all I can do,  
**mas esperar por você é tudo o que eu posso fazer

**and that's what I've gotta face  
**e é isso que eu tenho que enfrentar

Involuntariamente algumas lagrimas caíram pelas faces do americano antes mesmo desse perceber. Seu coração batia contente, apesar das desconfianças sempre soubera que Heero não o abandonara. Sempre soubera...O conhecia demais.

Ainda sentia aquele vazio e aperto dentro dele, toda a saudade acumulada no seu peito fazia seu coração bater forte. Estava com raiva, queria ver aquele desgraçado que o tinha feito tão feliz a ponto de deixar seu coração em pedaços. Afinal, somente podemos entender o que é a saudade, quando uma pessoa nos fez tão feliz ao ponto de não suportamos a ausência dela.

Duo leu atentamente as coordenadas, quantos civis e todas as informações dentro daquele pedaço de papel, ali Heero lhe dava um plano perfeito, a única coisa que precisavam era pô-lo em pratica. Os dias iam passando, e o trançado já não agüentava mais, já tinha esperado demais pelo regresso dele.

**take a good look at me now,  
**dê uma boa olhada em mim agora

**'cause I'll still be standin' here  
**porque ainda estarei parado por aqui

**and you comin' back to me  
**e você voltar para mim

**is against all odd's  
**está contra todas as previsões

**It's a chance I've gotta take.  
**e é a chance que eu tenho que arriscar

Tinha apostado todas as suas fichas naquela chance, ela era tão pequena chance de vencer. Tinha rezado, chorado, pedido, implorado. Arriscou perder tudo o que tinha por aquele premio que parecia tão pequeno, mas que para ele era tão grande. E contra todas as previsões a sorte lhe sorriu, lhe mostrou que ter ficado esperando não tinha sido um erro.

Uma semana depois da chegada do e-mail os pilotos partiram para a missão, a ultima. O coração de Duo parecia que ia pular pelo peito, a nave de cargas estava vazia e ia devagar ate onde o japonês estava.

O plano era simples, Trowa iria se infiltrar na base e retirar os civis enquanto Quatre era o motorista. A parte de Wufei era garantir que não houvesse ataques com Mobils Suits. Duo ficara com a parte de retirar informações e destruiu a base.

Tudo parecia ir perfeitamente, Duo podia ouvir os progressos da missão pelo pequeno comunicador que havia dentro dos ouvidos. Entrou numa das câmaras e atirou, conseguiu um lugar para se abrigar e depois continuou ali abaixado, apenas esperando o momento certo, matou as pessoas restantes e foi ate o computador e arrancou tudo o que havia ali. Voltou pelos corredores colocando dinamites, não se importava em explodir aquele lugar, tinha sido por causa dele que quase tinha se matado, que tinha sofrido.

Entrou no cargueiro correndo, quase tinha perdido sua carona. Apertou o dispositivo e viu tudo sair pelos ares. Correu ate o container onde as pessoas estavam, olhou em volta, era quase impossível encontrar uma pessoa no meio de tantas. Mas mesmo assim os olhos violetas conseguiram encontrar os azuis. Duo não se importou de parecer um tolo correu ate Heero e o abraçou, sentindo aquele calor aconchegante o rodeando.

-...- As palavras que tinha treinado tanto a dizer estavam presas na garganta. Podia sentir que o japonês estivera triste, preocupado, da mesma maneira que ele. Isso o fez sorrir ia falar quando ouviu a voz dele rouca e tremula em seu ouvido.

-Estava com saudade!

-Eu também...Pensei tantas besteiras...Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver...Que você tinha me abandonado!!! – as palavras saíram embaralhadas e rapidamente, as lagrimas cobriam o rosto do americano – prometa-me...que nunca mais vai me deixar!

Heero sorriu, como se fosse algo obvio e o beijou delicadamente. No meio daquelas pessoas todas eles tinham conseguido se achar...contra todas as chances...

**Notas da autora: fic dedicada a minha querida amiga e amante Mayara (Feliz Aniversário minha amiga, e que seus sonhos se realizem!!!) espero que todos tenham gostado, pois fiz com muito carinho para essa pessoa querida e para todos vocês, queridos leitores. **

**Por favor deixem review, pode ser critica, elogios, dicas... Somente não critiquem por ser Yaoi!!!**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção! **

**Um grande abraço da autora Rei Owan**


End file.
